


A Day at the Mall

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, F/F, Female-Centric, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah has Babs out for the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Mall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts).



"This?"

"You wear more in your costume. And that's not saying much."

"HEY! I have the coat now," Dinah protested, before putting the scrap of lace back. "Are you going to agree with anything I want to buy today?"

"I'm still trying to decide why you brought me with you," Barbara said evenly. "You could have left me in TechGear."

Dinah wrinkled her nose, then bent down and kissed Babs on the forehead. "Nope. Today was all about getting you out of your Cyber reality and into the real world."

"Ahh you and your caveman view of what I do," Babs teased her. "Try the blue and black."

"N'uh unh; I don't do those colors any more. I leave that to your exes."

"I did not date Ted."

"Whatever!"

They both laughed, then Dinah was distracted by something in red, and Barbara just watched her hold up the satin and lace in front of a mirror, debating it. It was good for them to get out like this, let someone else handle the world for a while. 

"I'm going with this," Dinah said decisively. "Now to find something for you!"

"Dinah!" Babs whined, but eyed the green and black twin to Dinah's. That was more than enough for Dinah to pick it up for her, letting her have the mirror to decide.

"It's almost a shame we can't make our exes absolutely maddened by seeing us both in these," Dinah whispered in Barbara's ear, purposefully making her blush.

"Brat," Babs told her, deciding this would do. "What next?"

"Pay for these, food over at the court, and… how are you doing on needs?"

"Fine; made sure to change out before we left," Babs said, still amazed at how easily Dinah handled the extra care a paraplegic required. 

"Then we'll go to the arcade. Early enough we should be able to get a few games in before the punks come in."

"I am totally going to kick your butt." Babs found herself completely at peace with Dinah's plans for them.

"You can try, but Timmy's been playing me lately," Dinah warned. 

"That's cheating," Babs told her as she moved toward the desk to check out. "That boy knows more tips than… anyone!"

"If you had to play against his friends, you'd try to learn all you could too," Dinah answered that.

"True. Just glad he has them… and I have you."


End file.
